


浴室play

by MGcaicaizi



Series: 公寓系列 [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGcaicaizi/pseuds/MGcaicaizi
Summary: 我实在是太难了，搞了一天还是来了这里，崩溃
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 公寓系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905685
Kudos: 3





	浴室play

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在是太难了，搞了一天还是来了这里，崩溃

公寓系列2之浴室play

（正文）

“你回来啦。”

放下手中的书回头看着刚踢完球一身汗渍的gulf。

“嗯，好累哦。”

丢下手上的物品，就把自己甩进沙发里。

起身走进浴室拿出毛巾，温柔的给gulf擦着汗，倒了杯水给他喝着。

休息了一会看着缓过劲来，身上也不再流汗的gulf“赶紧去洗澡吧，身上都黏糊糊的。”

“不要，好累，不想动。”

一把打横抱起软成一摊泥的gulf。

“我帮你洗。”

走进浴室放坐在浴缸边缘，脱掉他的衣服。gulf乖巧的坐着享受着自家男朋友的服务。

打开花洒，简单冲洗一下，给浴球挤上沐浴露，打出泡沫涂满他的全身。

“哈哈哈，好痒。”gulf笑着闪躲。

“别动，乖乖洗干净。”抓着他上下一番揉搓，擦到下身时却匆匆带过，眼神暗了暗。

恢复一些精力的gulf，玩心大起，捧起一坨泡沫放在mew茂密的头发上，大笑起来。

“你要这么玩是吧”说着两人便你来我往的往对方身上堆着泡沫。

玩累的两人坐在浴缸边喘息着。gulf敏感的肌肤全身泛着红，快速的拿过花洒冲洗着他身上的泡沫，泡沫都堆积到身下的毛发上，手摸上软趴在身下的分身，花洒对着就是一顿冲。

“我自己洗。”推开握着自己分身的手，夺过花洒，起身快速的冲洗着。

“我洗好了，先出去，你洗吧。”边说边往门口跑去。

手刚碰到门把手就被mew拉进不知道什么时候脱光衣服的怀里，后背紧紧贴在他赤裸的胸膛，半硬的肉棒在臀缝处摩擦。

“想去哪里，嗯？”靠近gulf的耳朵低声诉说，下巴磨着小巧的耳垂，双手穿过腋下一手握住他单薄的胸口，一手向下揉着小腹。

“嗯。。。phi。。。今天我很累了。”被摸到双腿发软的gulf靠在mew的怀里。

mew搂着他的腰转了个方向，让他背靠着墙，右手按着他丰润的臀部贴向自己，左手继续玩着他胸前的小红豆。

“刚才不是玩得很起劲吗？怎么这就累了。”一口含住小巧的耳朵，舌头沿着敏感的耳廓舔吻着。

“嗯。。。不要。。。好痒。。。”转头想避开那令他酥麻的吻，却反而把脖颈暴露在mew的眼前，引得他更放肆的亲吻。gulf两腿打颤，根本站不住，只能紧紧的攀附着mew。

空出一只手向下摸上gulf已经硬挺的肉棒揉捏着。

“嗯。。phi mew。。。”gulf被mew上下攻击弄的脑子一片空白，一手勾着他的脖子，一手摸上因为长期健身而丰满的胸肌用力的揉捏。

抓着肉棒的手上下撸动，速度越来越快，呼吸变得粗重。

不满足mew撸动的速度，下身不由自主的往上挺动。mew在他敏感的龟头上刮蹭一下。

“啊。。。唔。。。”一阵剧烈的抖动，低吼的呻吟，射了mew一手的湿滑，大腿直颤。

“这么快就射了。”mew嘲笑的说着。

“混蛋。”说罢便要推开他。

冒着青筋的手臂把gulf圈在怀中，强壮的胸膛压着。

“我的还硬着呐，就想跑。”

揉了揉他的臀部，从洗手台上取过为了方便随处放着的润滑液，涂满自己的手，摸到了紧闭的后穴长驱直入。

“啊啊。。。。疼。。。”

手指在小穴里费力的抽插，慢慢地越来越快，越来越深。

“啊啊。。。。”

忍不住扭动起来“唔~~太深了。。。”

越来越润滑的后穴让手指插得越来越重，伸进两根手指不停的搅动。

“啊。。。phi。。。phi mew。。。”

感觉阔张到差不多的mew抽出手指转过gulf的身，让他趴在洗手台上，分开双腿，涂满润滑液握着硬到发抖的肉棒抵在穴口，一点点往里插入。

“唔~~”

“嗯啊。。。”

两人同时发出满足的呻吟。后穴因为异物的入侵挤压着肉棒吞吐起来。

“唔~~小穴好棒，自己就吃起来了。。”

“啊啊。。。慢，慢点。。。太大了。。。”

“唔~宝贝。。好棒，全部吃进去了。。。”缓慢的插进最深处，舒服得呻吟出声，然后小幅度的抽插起来。

一边抽插一边俯身亲吻着gulf的背，手伸到前面逗弄着胸前硬挺的乳头。

后穴被撑得满满的，渐渐地生出一股酥麻，缓慢的抽动已经无法满足里面的瘙痒，开始渴望更猛烈的抽插，情不自禁开始跟着mew的节奏摇摆起自己的臀部。

“嗯。。嗯。。”喉咙里发出欲求不满的呻吟声。

“想要更多吗？想要就求我。。”双手不停的抠着胸前的小红豆。

“求，求你。。。gulf想要。。。”

“想要什么？”

“想要你重重的操我。。啊。。。。”

小穴不停的推挤着肉棒抽动，龟头破开缩紧而湿热的肠道，扶着gulf的腰操到最深处，换着频率不停的抽插。

“啊。。。啊。。。”把脸埋进手臂间，空出一只手握住自己的肉棒，跟着mew的频率撸动。

小穴的收缩刺激的mew速度越来越快，抬起gulf一条腿压在洗手台上。

“宝贝，抬起头来，看看镜子里，你被我操干的样子。”

抬头看着镜子里自己被mew压在洗手台手，满身通红，一脸欲求不满的淫荡样子，手上还不停的撸着自己的肉棒，后穴就忍不住一阵收缩。

“啊。。唔。。。太用力了。。。”mew凶狠的抽插着，紧致的后穴每次退出一点就紧紧的闭合，又被无情的操开。

“不行。。。不行了。。。要被操射了。。。啊啊。。”

感觉到gulf不停的扭动挣扎，知道他要到极限了，便掐着他的腰一阵猛插。

gulf整个人被mew插一颠一颠的，手脚开始打颤，后穴越来越紧，仿佛要将他咬断，几个深插后便将几天未发泄的浓精射入深处，烫的gulf前端也随之喷出一股白灼。

抽出分身，精液没了肉棒的堵塞，一点点的随着还在收缩的菊穴流出体外。

打横抱起软绵绵的gulf走进浴缸中，让他躺在自己胸口平息着。当初看房的时候，就被这个能容纳下两人的圆形大浴缸吸引，两人对视一笑立马就决定下来这套公寓。

打开龙头放着水，温柔的抚摸着他的后背，安抚着还在颤抖的身体。

直至水没过两人身体，只露出脖子以上部分，关掉水龙头，手伸进后穴抠着刚才射进去的精液。

“phi。。不要了。。。”

“刚才射进去了，我给你清理出来。。。”手上不停的抠弄，刚软下去没多久的肉棒又有了抬头的趋势。

“phi。。。真的不要了。。”感受到又硬起来的肉棒，两手撑在mew的胸口，害怕得说着。

压下gulf的脑袋，亲吻着微肿的嘴唇，微抬起gulf的臀部，还没闭合的小穴，借着肠液和精液混合的滑腻，将坚挺的肉棒又推送进去。

“唔~~~你混蛋。。”gulf瞬间清醒了大半，语气中带着气急败坏。

“我从不来不会只做一次。”借着水的浮力，抬起gulf的上身，托着他的臀部，随着下身上下挺动。

“啊。。啊。。嗯。。”双手向后撑在mew的大腿上，头微微后仰，一情动就泛红的胸膛随着呼吸颤抖着。

随着抽插越来越顺畅，速度也越来越快，每次抬腰要抽离出的时候，又被mew紧紧的往下按，肉棒被全部吞进去。

整个浴室充满淫糜的味道和压抑的呻吟声。

“啊。。。哪里。。嗯啊。。。”突然被戳中体内的某一个点，让gulf尖叫出声，移动着自己的腰，吞吐着肉棒对着那个点就反复戳弄起来。眼神开始涣散，嘴也不自觉的张开呻吟着。

看着在自己身上上下起伏的gulf，mew突然有种自己被上了的错觉。不过才动了几十下的gulf速度就开始慢下来了。

“啊啊。。。phi mew。。。帮帮我。。。呜呜~~”

得不到满足的gulf带着哭腔，跟不上的体力只能前后摆动腰臀摩擦着体内那个点，求助的看着mew。

被水汪汪的大眼看着，就着这个姿势坐起身把gulf向身后推去，让他躺在浴缸中，跪在他的双腿间，抬起他的腿架在自己的肩上，挺动自己的下身，狠狠的对着那个点不停的操干。

“啊啊。。。不行了。。。又要出了。。。”酥麻感越来越强，嘴角不自觉分泌出口水。

直肠不停的挤压使mew也发出低低的吼声。几个重顶。

“啊啊。。。”前段不停的流出白色液体，gulf尖叫着两眼一黑华丽丽的晕过去。

“唔~~”mew也随着后穴突然的收缩夹的自己毫无预兆的射进gulf体内。

清理干净彼此的身体，抱着晕厥的gulf，轻柔的放在床上，一个澡整整洗了3个小时。

拉过被子盖着彼此，紧紧的搂抱着gulf，在他额头轻轻一吻“晚安，好梦”，便沉沉的睡去。


End file.
